Gisorce Magicspinner
A tall human looking male Gisors stands at over six feet tall. His dusky colored skin is mared by patches discolored from what appears to have been painful looking burns. Some of the sections are paler than his normal skin from from cold exposure while others are burned by extreme heat. His chest when bared shows a wolf standing upon the moon while trying to swallow the sun that hangs hangs beyond it. He often holds himself apart from others as the burn marks that mar his body have caused most to hold their distance. Few can appreciate the strength of fortitude that he now posesses or the scars that got him to that point. He caries a tendancy toward straightforward speach and thought. As he sees it the only way for one to become stronger is to move forward against the challenges placed in ones life. His honest and direct speach is welcomed by some but most are put off as he does not always curtain the information he has to the audience. In his opinion it is only through adversity and challenge that one can see the true value of ones self and his desires. Just as the wolf stands upon the moon trying to devour the sun so too does he fight through the winter of challenges to gain the strength of summer. Only through devouring the sun and heating itself to defeat the cold can the wolf surpass its weaknesses. So to does he see each challenge as a means to open the gates on his own personal evolution. By touching on the forces of the elements and making those powers his own he grows to survive the ever changing world. In his search to strengthen himself and develop his powers further Gisorce took note of a problem that all of the others in his party had missed. The ancient powers he held and worked with were tearing at the seams of reality itself and his presence had become as much a danger to his allies as to the enemies that hounded him. The unfiltered power he used and was used to had become a double-edged blade and the world would pay the price when it cut back. To seal his power and re-attune himself to the ways of magic in the modern realms he would need time. Something he would not have in the presence of his current allies. By chance a plan group known as the Xorathians were nearby and as luck had it another of the Starborn was in their care. A perfect opportunity had presented itself and he made went to stay with the alien species. With their assistance he would be able to quickly re-attune himself to the flow of magic and his friends would have another ally with which they could work. This would give him the time he needed to bring himself to balance with the universe and at the same time speak with a people who were interested in researching the world he had landed on. Perhaps they would serve as allies against The Host. He just needed to convince them that they would hunt all of the realms at the behest of their dark gods. With an ethereal jump-ship at their command they would make invaluable allies who could penetrate and extract themselves or the party for otherwise impossible maneuvers. stats Character Level:13 Class: Wizard (Evoker) 3/Master Specialist 10 Alignment: CN Characters Stats Str: 10 Dex: 14 (18) Con: 14 (18) Int: 20 (26) Wis: 10 Cha: 6 HP: 69 (95 hp with con increase from belt) Saves: Fort:13 Reflex:13 Will:17 AC: 14 (18 with Mage Armor) Flat Footed: 10 (14 with Mage Armor Touch: 14 (18 with Mage Armor) Skills: Agility 4 Apraise 6 Arcana 25 Athletics 0 Deception -2 Diplomacy 3 Dungeoneering 7 Gather Information -2 Intimidate -2 Intution 0 Local 6 Nature 8 Notice 7 Perform -2 Planar 22 Profession 0 Religion 16 Research 18 Stamina 18/22 evocation spells cast Stealth 4 Thievery 4 Class/Racial Traits: Immune to charm and dominate person Naturally Psionic - Elan characters start with 2 additional power points. Elan Resilience - Allows the user to soak damage as a swift action at a rate of 2 damage per power point. Elan Repletion - An Elan can go without food or water for 24 hours by spending 1 power point. Elan Resistance - Allows the Elan to gain a resistance bonus of +4 on all saving throws until the beginning of her next turn. Psycrystal - Friendly Master Specialist Class Features Skill Focus: Spell Craft (Arcana) Caster Level +2 for specialized school (Evocation) Greater Spell Focus Evocation Minor School Esoterica Evocation: +1/2 specialist level for stamina checks related to spell casting Moderate School Esoterica Evocation: Energy Resist 20 for element of spells cast for a number of rounds equal to spell level. Major School Esoterica Evocation: Creatures who fail the save for Evocation spells take half of the damage again on the next turn. Feats Level 1 - Spell Focus Evocation Level 3 - Energy Substitution (Electricity) Level 6 - Spell Penetration Level 9 - Spell Focus Abjuration Level 12 - Spell Focus Greater Abjuration Equipment Headband of Intellect +6 Gloves of Dex +4 Amulet of Con +4 Cloak of Comfort +5 (Complete Mage 132. Like Cloak of Resistance bust also gives a perpetual endure elements to you and all allies with 30ft.) Tome of Int+1 Category:Elans Category:Wizards